The present invention relates generally to weight apparatus and, more particularly, to weight apparatus comprising bars to which one or more weights can be attached.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/744,965, 12/744,972, 12/744,975, and 13/412,457, which are incorporated by reference, describe weight apparatus to which a plurality of weights can be attached and by rotation of a handle of a bar of the apparatus so that rods protrude from ends of the bar and are adapted to selectively secure one or more weights to the bar. In these arrangements, the rods have an overall length of half of the bar, or less, which imposes limits on the number of additional weights that can be attached to the bar. It is desirable to provide an apparatus that facilitates attaching additional weights to a bar.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a weight apparatus includes a handle, first and second anchorages mounted to first and second ends of the handle, respectively, the handle and the first and second anchorages having an axially extending opening, first and second rods axially movable inside the axially extending opening and adapted to be moved axially relative to the axially extending opening in opposite directions upon rotation of first and second pinion gears in the first and second anchorages, respectively, that engage with first and second racks on the first and second rods, respectively, and a lock having a locked condition in which rotation of the first and second pinion gears is prevented and an unlocked condition in which rotation of the first and second pinion gears is permitted.